fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith Demonblood
Appearance For someone who is supposed to be a divine entity, Lilith isn't that intimidating in terms of appearance, especially since most of the time when she has her cloak off her facial expression is always accompanied with a small barely noticeable smile. When she doesn't have her cloak on her warm and welcoming Magenta colored eyes don't have a hint of coldness in them. However, this disappears once the cloak is on. Personality Lilith usually comes across as a person who has very few problems due to her silly, comedic, and lighthearted nature. However, unlike most people with similar traits, Lilith knows when to be serious and when to be herself and she can change from being serious to being herself at a drop of a hat. In addition, her usual lighthearted nature hides how observant she can be, which is shown by how she can kind of tell how different she is from the rest of her guild even though she has amnesia. It is probably for this reason that her guild mates describe completely different from a person like Hikaru would. While Hikaru, a person who knows Lilith very well describes her as nice to be around, her guild mates describe her as very mysterious and even a bit intimidating. This probably stems from Lilith's observation regarding how different she is from her guild, causing her to subconsciously act that very mysterious. Relationships Gaelon During the time Gaelon was alive he was not only one of the few people she opened herself up to, but he also played a father-like role to Lilith, but the only that she didn't understand about was why he revered her so much. Unfortunately she never got the chance now will she ever get the chance because by the time she got up the courage to ask him he was killed. Samara Itsuki As hard as it to believe a goddess like Lilith is loyal to a being that is supposed to be the most evil being to ever exist: a demon lord. As many know, Itsuki isn't that evil, but the mere fact that he is a demon lord makes people think that he is evil. Hikaru Riott Philosophy, Beliefs, and Morals Lilith's views on morals and the difference between right and wrong is very similar to the philosophy of Yin and Yang. She believes that if you become the prime example of good you will fall towards evil in the same way that right after the prime of one's life a person begins their slow descent to death, which is the opposite of life. This belief explains the contrast in her personality when she doesn't have a cloak on and when she does. Whether she believed this before she had amnesia is unknown, but based on how strongly she believes this it can be said that she most likely did. Amnesia History The lesser goddess known as Lilith was summoned by a man known as Gaelon Riott, Lilith wasn't summoned with along some sort of powerful weapon, the only weapon-like object she had in her possession was a single leather bound book. In order to be summoned Gaelon Riott sacrificed one of his eyes. While she was summoned, an unforeseen accident accord causing her to lose all of her memories. Fearing her power, Gaelon told Lilith that she was a demon instead of a lesser goddess. Afterwards, he began to teach her new magic as a replacement for the one she forgot because he didn't want to have his efforts to go to waste. Her life with Gaelon was rather peaceful, for a reason unknown to her Gaelon seemed to treat her with great respect. He often used the suffix "sama" when addressing her. This treatment confused Lilith greatly because she was convinced she was just an ordinary demon. Lilith stayed with Gaelon for two years until he was sealed away by Raido with the help of Samara. With Gaelon being sealed away, the secret of Lilith being a Lesser Goddess was sealed with him. When Gaelon was sealed Lilith decided to leave with Samara and Hikaru decided to leave with them. Only three months passed before she stumbled upon a man that would cause her to do something that no one would expect a lesser deity or any deity to do. Lilith allied herself with the demon lord known as Nurarihyon. Synopsis Equipment *Leather-bound Book *Magic Headphones Magic and Abilities Sorcery Sorcery is a powerful fighting that is used solely by Lilith. This form of combat allows Lilith to transform her magic power to an "evolved” state known as sorcery power. Sorcery power has the ability to draw in the energy or ethernano from other substances in order to mimic the effects of that substance. This allows Lilith to perform feats such as increase the heat of her sorcery power by drawing in the heat from any source, give her sorcery power an voltage by drawing in the electromagnetic waves from the air, or solidify sorcery power by drawing in the ethernano from a solid substance. The ways sorcery power can be used can be divided into three categories, also known as paths: authority path, cataclysmic path, and the adjust path. The authority path is a group of formulas that revolve around using sorcery power to control how Lilith's body interacts with the world around her. This allows Lilith to use sorcery power to perform feats like: become unnoticeable and control the kinetic energy of Lilith's attacks. The cataclysmic path is the most destructive group of spells. The formulas in this group focuses on using sorcery power itself for offensive and defensive purposes. Lilith can use sorcery power's ability to draw in various effects in order to give the formulas in this group the potential to destroy large landscapes. Finally, the adjust path is known to be the most versatile group of formulas. This group of formulas focuses on using sorcery power's ability to draw various properties in order to give sorcery power the ability to alter the environment around Lilith by flowing it into the environment. *'Bestowal (Unnamed):' This unnamed formula allows Lilith bestow a bit of her sorcery power to an ally, which increases the allies physical and magical abilities, as well as heal most of their current wounds. *'Mystical Flight:' To perform this basic formula, Lilith uses the authority path to infuse magic power into her body. This negates the effect gravity has on her. This allows Lilith to freely fly though the air with great speed and maneuverability. *'Sorceress's Revenge:' Lilith uses the authority path to infuse sorcery power to her hand, causing her hand to gain reflective properties. When an attack approaches her, Lilith is able to reflect the attack back at its user by hitting the attack with the hand infused with sorcery power. This formula is effective enough to reflect attacks from most forms of magic, including Lost Magic. *'Aeromancy:' Lilith uses the authority path to make a connection between her mind and the air around her. This allows her to control the air around her with her mind instead of wasting her sorcery power. She is able to perform a wide array of feats with this ability ranging from offensive, to defensive, to supplementary actions. She is even able to control the wind produced by some wind mages. In addition to being able to control the air and wind around her, she is also able to sense air currents. *'Terramancy:' *'Thermomancy:' Thermomancy is a formula that acts as the evolved state of Lilith's thermal immunity. To perform, Lilith uses the authority path to change her reaction to extreme temperatures. Instead of being immune to them, this connection gives her the ability to become empowered by extreme temperatures whenever she comes into contact with them. While it is unknown how long this formula lasts, Lilith claims that it only lasts for five minutes per use with a ten minute resting period. *'Transmutation:' This formula gives Lilith the ability to use the adjust path to alter or transmute objects or non-sentient beings. However, this ability does come with limitations. The first limitation is that Lilith is unable to transform one thing into another substance that has a different state of matter, such as water into diamonds or rock into fire. The second limitation comes from the fact that matter can neither be created nor destroyed. Due to this law, Lilith is unable to transform the object into something that is drastically large, but she is able to transform the object into things that are slightly larger by thinning out the material. In addition, she is unable to transform objects into things that are drastically smaller without compressing the pre-existing object's material. *'Telekinesis:' Lilith draws in the ethernano atmosphere and merges it with her sorcery power in order to turn the sorcery power into an air-like substance. She then uses the adjust path to give her the ability to use sorcery power for telekinetic feats. When using this formula it would appear as if the air is wrapping itself around the desired target when it is actually Lilith's sorcery power. Lilith is able to use this formula to manipulate a wide array of physical objects and substances with ease. She can even use this formula on living beings to a limited degree, which is shown during the numerous times she used this formula to pushed targets away or pull opponents to her. How effective this formula is against a living being revolves around how strong the target is. *'Geomancer's Wall:' To perform this formula, Lilith uses the adjust path to cloak both of her hands with sorcery power. Once manifested, Lilith uses the sorcery power to draw in the ethernano from the ground to her sorcery power, giving the sorcery power earthen properties. Lilith places her hands on the ground and flows the sorcery power into the ground, causing part of the ground in front of her to rise into a thick mound that is as tall as Lilith is. This mountain is durable enough to protect Lilith against any attack. *'Plant Burst:' Lilith places one hand against the ground and flows her sorcery power to the plants beneath the opponent. Once the sorcery power reaches the foe, she uses the adjust path to greatly strengthen the plants and cause them to fully grow in a couple of seconds. As they grow, they entangle themselves around the opponent, effectively trapping the foe. *'Ultimate Freeze:' To perform this formula, Lilith must first release a concentrated aura of sorcery power. Once released, she uses the adjust path to lower the temperature of the area around her. This causes the entire landscape to freeze instantly. *'Almighty Inferno:' Almighty Inferno is an adjust path formula and the counterpart to Ultimate Freeze. Lilith unleashes an aura of sorcery then increases its concentration. She then uses the adjust path to increase the heat of everything around her to its ignition point. This causes the landscape around her to become instantly bathed in fire with temperatures that barely exceed 900 degrees Fahrenheit. *'Hecate's Bellow:' *'Hecate's Fist:' Lesser Goddess Physiology While on the outside, Lilith may look like an ordinary human, on the inside she is drastically different due to her status as a deity. The physiology of a deity differs from one deity to another depending on the domain they rule over. In Lilith's case, she rules over Mysticism, which are spells or magic that revolve around the manipulation of raw magic power and ethernano. Lilith became the goddess of Mysticism when she was 11 years old, at that time the domain of Mysticism claimed her as their ruler. When that happened she changed from an unclaimed deity to a full-fledged goddess. This fact proves one thing, the existence of a domain isn't tethered to the deity. *'Special Magic Power:' After becoming a full-fledged deity, Lilith's magic power changed dramatically because of her status of the Goddess of Mysticism. The first difference is that it seems as if her magic power has a life of her own. This isn't exactly true, it seems that way because it can respond to her subconscious thoughts. In the case of fighting, whenever Lilith is danger it will respond to Lilith's subconscious thoughts by forming a barrier to protect her immediately. This can prove very dangerous for opponents since all it takes to block the attack is to see it coming, which means she doesn't need to waste any mental effort on manipulating her magic power. The only time this ability isn't in affect is when Lilith is conscious manipulating her magic power. This is due to the fact her magic power can't respond to both her conscious and subconscious thoughts at the same time. **'Production of Magic Power:' How Lilith produces her magic power is one of the main reasons why she has absolute control over her magic power. Unlike other beings, her magic power isn't something apart from her body and it isn't separated from her body by a magic container because she doesn't have a magic container. This is because instead of making magic power by infusing ethernano from the atmosphere with her soul, Lilith produces her own magic power without any help from ethernano from the atmosphere. Where her first container should be, Lilith has an extra organ called Sorcerer's Organ. This organ has two very important jobs. The first is to produce magic power and pump it throughout the body so it can help the heart pump nutrients through her entire body. This is possible because this organ is connected the cardiovascular system. This is the source of Lilith's remarkable physical prowess and it is also the source of her immortality and incredible regeneration. Since, one of the organ's jobs is to function as a heart, Lilith can continue living even when her heart stops. Also, since magic power is coursing travelling throughout her body, the magic power is able to quickly heal almost any injury before it becomes fatal. The only injuries it can't heal is from God Slayer Magic, Sealing Magic, and Magical Barrier Particles. If Lilith were to ever receive a fatal blow with one of these things, her body would be forced out of Earth Land and back to her home prior to being summoned. Once this happens she will never be able to return to Earth Land again. As stated above, the cardiovascular system is connected to the Sorcerer's Organ, but it isn't connected into the organ, but instead the wall. The wall of the organ is infused with Lilith's spirit and when blood touches it, it absorbs the nutrients from the blood and converts it into magic power. Some of the magic is put into the blood, while the other 60% is excreted into the organ. This is where the second job of this organ comes in, the second job of this organ is to act as a reserve for magic power. The reserve stays inside the organ until Lilith uses it for spells. Having this organ doesn't come without weaknesses. This organ consumes a lot of nutrients, which means that Lilith needs to consume more than 9 times more nutrients than a human just to keep her body functioning at its standard level. A day without enough food would cause Lilith to weaken dramatically, two days without enough food would cause Lilith to weak to even stand, three days would result in her death. ***'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' While Lilith may not be a deity of war or sports, Lilith's physical prowess is extraordinary, this comes from the fact that magic power flows throughout her body. ****Thermal Immunity: ****Accelerated Healing: *'Ethernano Sensing:' As a goddess of Mysticism, Lilith's subconscious ability to sense magic power is so accurate that she is able to sense Ethernano: a substance that dwells in all beings and the atmosphere. While sensing magic power only works on mages, this ability allows her to sense the location of all beings with great accuracy. The accuracy is so great that she can sense the general feelings of those around her by sensing how Ethernano is flowing within them. This ability to sense feelings makes it very difficult to deceive her. This ability is also accurate enough to allow her to see without using her eyes by using her ability to sense Ethernano in the atmosphere and the Ethernano in beings at the same time. This feat can only be used when her eyes are closed. **'Danger Sense:' Possibly due to Lilith's ability to sense Ethernano, Lilith has the ability sense pre-existing danger and misfortune as well as danger and misfortune that is soon to come. Lilith's danger sense is pick up any danger or misfortune, no matter how insignificant. When it does pick up something, Lilith will feel a tingling sensation at the back of her mind. She is able to use this ability to do anything from predict her opponent's moves to, to detect nearby threats, to know how dangerous something is, to navigating around a dark place without bumping into things. This subconscious ability even allows her to sense when someone close to her is in danger even when they are hundreds of miles away from her. *'Magic Power Absorption:' Her ability to absorb magic power from another being and from magic power-based attacks is the source of Lilith's alias of the "Mystic Vampire". Magic Power Lilith has a startling amount of magic power due to her status as the Goddess of Mysticism. When enemies try to think of words to describe her magic power, the only two words that usually comes to mind is "unrivaled" and "limitless." Due to the sheer amount of magic power she has, she doesn't need to exert a Magical Aura in order for opponents to sense the pressure of her magic power. The amount of pressure they sense from her is enough to intimidate most opponents as effectively as an S-Class aura and it becomes even more terrifying for people like Kanami who have a superior magic power sense. This pressure is shown to skyrocket when she releases her full Magical Aura, which she rarely does. *Buddha's Blessing: *Second Origin Activation *'Transfer Method:' *'Aura Catalyst:' *Hecate's Aura: Lilith has an enormous Magical Aura, it is so large that it can't be classified under the normal classifications of Magical Auras. Upon releasing her aura, Lilith is engulfed in an extraordinary amount of golden colored magic power. Unlike a "Monster" Aura, Lilith's aura is so large that not even a phantom-like apparition can be seen. Lilith's aura is unusual in that her Magical Aura pulls almost all the ethernano in the atmosphere towards the aura. This causes the Magical Aura to be a lot more intimidating the aura as well as increase how noticeable Lilith's divine-like presence is. This special property of her Magical Aura changes whenever Lilith is extremely angry. Whenever she is angry, her Magical Aura pushes away almost all the ethernano in the atmosphere, giving it a very ominous and it also makes the divine presence of the Magical Aura even more noticeable. **'Magical Embodiment:' **Category Five Magical Vortex: Quotes Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. *Hecate's Shockwave was inspired by Tailed Beast Shockwave from the anime/manga: Naruto. *Hecate's Bellow was inspired by a technique I made on the Naruto Fanon Wiki called "Tailed Beast Rage". *I received permission from User:Yuurei Dark to use Aura Catalyst. *Lilith was inspired by the Greek goddess known as Hecate. Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Lesser Goddess Category:Former Mage Category:Sorceress Category:Wanderer Category:S-Class Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Hyakki Yagyō